danganronparoleplaystufffandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Rasengan66/Rasen's Adventure Game
Okay, I am now making this good. Basis You are all adventurers, living in the Land of Earth. In the country you belong to- Tokeino- there are 8 distinct sections: The Lands of Earth, Wind, Water, Fire, Ice, Lightning, Darkness, and Light. Through the entire nation, however, is a treacherous route, filled with monsters, evil people, rough terrain, magical curses, natural barriers, and perhaps even more deadly obstacles, starting from the Land of Earth on the west side of country and going all the way to the Land of Light. However, there is a distinct reward in following this path: Those strong, smart, or determined enough to survive it will have a single wish granted by the almighty Ruler of Light. You seek to obtain this coveted wish, so that you can gain, money, power, happiness, or perhaps revive a loved one or strike down an enemy. Unfortunately, the road you wish to take is the most difficult of all: In each land, you will have multiple encounters, in which you fight whatever enemy blocks your path. And finally, at the very end of each land, you will take part in its Arena, where you will battle the Land's Warden, who is the most powerful being that lives in it. tl;dr: fight stuff get happy Combat System Stats: HP: You start with 10 HP. Putting points into this increase that HP by 5 per point. You lose HP by taking damage, and HP is your life force: if you run out of it, you're dead. Strength: Everybody has a Basic Attack, which does 2 damage by default.. Putting points into Strength increases that damage by 2 per point. Strength is also the stat used to calculate damage for most skills, which are powerful fighting techniques that one can use. Punches have 5% chance of critting and dealing twice damage. Defense: Putting points into Defense causes damage from most Basic Attacks and Skills to be reduced by 1 per point, however, if it would be reduced to 0, it will instead deal 1 damage. Stamina: Your Stamina divided by two is equal to the number of skills that you can use each round, and Stamina is used to determine cooldowns for your skills. Magic: Your Magic divided by two is equal to the number of spells that you can use each round, and Magic is used to determine cooldowns for your spells. Speed: Turn order goes from highest to lowest Speed. However, after you take your turn, your speed for that round is considered halved, and you may move again at that halved Speed mark, and so on, until the 1 Speed characters move: then the round resets. Spells, Skills, and Passives: Spells: These are magical abilities you can use on your turn. They can grant positive effects or healing towards your allies, negative effects or damage towards your enemies, some combination of those, or something else entirely. These normally have a set power not reliant on any stat. The cooldown for these is based on your Magic. Skills: These are fighting techniques you can use on your turn. They normally deal damage or grant harmful effects towards your enemies, but can potentially cause other effects as well. These normally have damage or power modified by your Strength stat. The cooldown for these is based on your Stamina. Passives: These are modifiers that are constantly in play that grant your character passive buffs or sometimes cause other effects. Turn Taking: On your turn, you can use any number of 'moves'. A move is using a spell, skill, Basic Attack, or item. All but using an item, which can be done indefinitely but consumes the item, have some kind of cooldown. If the cooldown is 0 turns, like that of a Basic Attack, it will immediately go off cooldown at the end of your turn, but still can only be used once. Spells and skills, however, will most likely have a higher cooldown, which goes down by one every turn after its use, and can be used again once the cooldown reaches 0. Character Creation You need a Name and a Backstory or at least a Motive for getting a wish from the Ruler of Light. Then, you can put 35 points in the 7 stats however you choose, and have 5 ability slots, which can be used for spells, skills, or passives. You may also sacrifice 5 points for an extra ability slot. Example Character Cool Boio Backstory: Cool Boio wants money so that he can cure the cancer that his brother has and then live a life of wealth and happiness. HP: 5 (35) Strength: 6 (14) Defense; 6 Stamina: 6 (3) Magic: 6 (3) Speed: 6 Skills: Super Cool Punch: Deals Strength + 5 damage and lowers opponent's Defense and Strength by 2 for 2 turns. 4 CD. Spells: Fireball: Deals 5 damage and lights enemy on fire for 3 turns dealing 3 damage to them at the end of their turn unless they choose to spend an entire turn putting it out. 3 CD. Strength Booster: Increases his Strength, Defense, and Stamina by 3 for 3 turns. 6 CD Passives: Cool Armour: His Defense counts as double for the first time he's hit with an attack or skill that is modified by defense. Stunning Magic Power Stuff: His attacks have a 10% chance to stun their target. Category:Blog posts